Demus
by BBGROOVE
Summary: How Do You Write A Story Titled Your Face Written By Your Momma Published By Bite Me and Illustrations By Suck It


Demus

AN: I was hanging out with a few of my friends and we started talking about books and my friend Demus (title of story) asked

_**What book?**_

I replied

_**Your face**_

He questioned

_**Written by?**_

I answered

_**Your momma**_

He inquired

_**Published by?**_

I responded

_**Bite Me. And Illustrations by Suck It.**_

And now this little baby has been born. So how exactly do you write a story titled Your Face, written by Your Momma, published by Bite Me, with illustrations by Suck It………Lke This…and in two parts.

_**DEDICATED TO:**_

_**KENDRA, **_

_**SOHPIA, **_

_**PUDGE(ANDRES), **_

_**JUSTIN, **_

_**EMILY, **_

_**CASSIE, **_

_**JULIA, **_

_**BEEF(SORRY), **_

_**AMANDA, **_

_**STEPHANIE, **_

_**BIG BIRD (MAX), **_

_**CIERA (DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL IT…OOPS) **_

_**AND OF COURSE NICK ….THANX FOR LETTING ME TITLE IT AFTER YOU….AND FOR THE INSPERATION.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Elliot as a teen)

Two Hours!

We've been in line to see from the top of the Empire State Building for two hours and we still aren't even half way there. My feet are killing me and I am pretty sure the adults want to kill us right now, we're making so much noise trying to pass the time.

"Hotness!"

Paige you think every, living, breathing, man in the world is hot. I turned to see them just behind our group. Okay, they are the three of the most beautiful men alive. This certainly made my outlook on life a little brighter at the moment.

Hour three. God is smiting us.

He is a nine-year-old kid with a magnifying glass and we are an anthill. The line has gotten to the pace of stop and go traffic, just when I think I can sit down for a little bit, we have to move, God's magnifying glass just got bigger.

Sanctuary!

I see an elevator, the light at the end of the tunnel. I squeal in delight as the elevator doors 'bing' open and we are met with the cool brisk night air of New York. We race to the edges completely forgetting our aching feet. I begin to dance happily, unaware of the Abercrombie boys, they smile at me as I chuckle nervously and make up an excuse to see the other side of the view.

Wow. The only word that can describe the view, everything is so small, bright, and beautiful.

I shiver at the feeling of awe that runs up and down my spine.

Gorgeous.

"I walked up to the guys and said they looked like the fell off of an Abercrombie and Fitch poster, then I ran"

"Kitty, we're on the top of a building there's no where you can run"

I begin to laugh very loud at the situation Kitty put herself in as I turn the corner with the group of girls.

Bump

"Sorry"

"No worries, hey you're the girl who was dancing, right?"

God doesn't hate the girls, he just hates me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was a young lady of decision, a lady who was finally at peace with the worried chattering of my mind. I had decided, today was the day. No more waiting behind the cowardly face of fear. No more minutes, hours, days, of wondering, of thinking, of indecision. I had decided and that was it. No changing of my mind, no allowing fear to restore itself to the throne in my head.

This was it...

On second thoughts today isn't such a great day. There is a slight breeze and it is cloudy. Sure there are only a few clouds but how much can you really trust a cloud? Today just didn't feel right, maybe tomorrow.

Yeah, tomorrow. I would ask him tomorrow, or maybe the next day. There is no tomorrow or the next day, I'll be gone, and the time will have passed.

"Are you going?"

I stared blankly at the pleading faces that questioned my actions. I now began to question my own actions.

Turn around, walk away.

The lightest of pushes forced me to move forward, no turning back. He turned, smiling, what a horrible thing to do to me.

"I need to ask you something."

Shake of the head, ruffle of hair, and another smile. Paper and pen, shaky hands reaching out, a question finally asked.

"Do you think I could have your autograph? I loved the play,"

A Chorus Line.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN

Okay so it's pretty random…..and consists of traveling and such…I based it on my life just had Elliot play me…lol…this really did happen.


End file.
